


Bells of change

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri adores Byleth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: With the end of the war, Garreg Mach's bells can freely sing into the horizon.Through the thunderous chimes, Byleth and Dimitri await their baby's arrival.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 33
Kudos: 214





	Bells of change

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> \----
> 
> [A scene in this story takes aspects of this lovely artwork](https://twitter.com/Khaizusan/status/1195256774246318082?s=20)
> 
> \----  
> Background pairings: Felix&Annette, Sylvain&Mercedes, Dedue&Ashe.
> 
> Warnings: Dark thoughts, suggestive tones.

Fódlan has slowly been recovering these past three years after the war. Under the guidance of King Dimitri and Archbishop Byleth, people have steadily believed that there was no longer a need for blades to be sharpened. 

Negotiations were tricky between the remnants of the Alliance and Empire, yet the bond of camaraderie still exists between old classmates and once comrades, affecting positively the outcome of these treaties. 

It has been a difficult journey. Dealing with the plights of the living while pushing aside the wants of the dead has cast much weight unto Dimitri’s shoulders. The heartfelt support he receives from his colleagues, friends, and beloved has diminished the exertion of it all, however. Dimitri was proud to serve, eager to atone, hopeful to live, and be loved.

Anxious about becoming a father.

Guided by love and tender concern, the proud king of United Fódlan was traversing a worn-out stone bridge. The clacking of his stallion pleasant to the ear, yet a sole blue brightened at meeting with the image of Garreg Mach. Momentarily, he remembers its crooked windows and stained walls, yet the colorful banners floating with the wind and the cheerful banter between a few Sky Knights make him concentrate in the present.

“It’s hard to believe that a few moons ago, the winds of warfare were stagnant here.” Dimitri smiles at hearing Sylvain speak, finally remembering that he was traveling with the company of his trusted advisors. “Teach surely has been busy.”

“She’s the Archbishop. Of course she’s going to be busy.” Felix sneers, adjusting on his saddle. 

Dimitri’s gentle laugh rumbles around, holding the reins of his horse a little softer. A small gambit of soldiers passes beside them. They hold their visors up out of respect, he greets them back with a short nod. “The Archbishop always had a talent for rallying support to her barracks—which entails a nice entry of resources."

“Hm, that would explain how she got the juiciest resource of all the land playing in her hands, calling her ‘Beloved wife’.” Sylvain teases with a fly smirk. Dimitri’s red ears only make his smile grow. “Right, your Majesty?”

“Byleth must be regretting her choice, now that she’s stuck with dealing with his spawn.” Felix coldly adds, a rare smile appearing. 

“Felix! Don’t call Prince Dimitri ll a spawn!” Sylvain berates.

Dimitri refuses to acknowledge them. Thoughts of Byleth invade his mind now, mostly memories of how cute her face is while she sleeps; or how her lovely eyes gleam whenever food is presented her way.

How good her warm hands feel as they play with his hair, the gentleness of her voice as she whispers amorous teases into his ear. “Settle down, you two. Do not forget your manners when addressing the Archbishop,” He speaks with a light of authority that makes him unique, stern and cold. 

“Hmm, says the man who has refused to follow her order of staying back in Fhirdiad until her return.” Felix ignores the warning in his voice, softly discoursing. “Or are we still pretending our visit is due to an unclear adjudication?”

Dimitri’s cheeks turn pink again, he makes his horse trot faster to leave Felix and Sylvain behind.

Felix scoffs, “Hey! You can’t simply just run away! Coward!”

“Felix, Felix…” Sylvain’s hums softly, letting his hand rest on his shoulder so Dimitri could continue his escape in peace. “Let him go, will you? He has been absolutely restless ever since we parted from Fhirdiad. Why tease him with a blatant truth? The poor man is desperate to see his wife.”

Felix grumbles, looking away to not deal with Sylvain’s gaze. “Aren’t we all?” He spats. They go quiet as Garreg Mach’s bells sing, three times they chime. The sound was thunderous and nostalgic. 

“You’re right, my friend. I’m dying to feel sweet and darling Mercedes in my arms. For her delicate and sweet lips to meet my famished skin.” Sylvain is blatant and confident, as usual.

“I doubt she even offers you a glance with that disgusting thing you have on your face.” Felix dismisses Sylvain’s thin beard, pretending his own wasn’t as shallow. They really should have shaved before entering Garreg Mach territory.

Sylvain barks a laugh, “Come on, we better catch up.” He makes his stead pick up the pace, “Hurry up, or I will take Annette’s first hug for myself! Rub my scratchy beard all over her cheeks!”

Dimitri’s laugh could be heard at the distance.

“Halt there, you miscreant!” Felix roars, anger manifesting in his voice and features as his horse whines. A small race between Faerghus men begins. “I’ll cut your arms before allowing you to touch her!”

Despite that Dimitri was caught off guard by this spontaneous race, his natural charm and talent for commanding on horseback gave him the necessary push to be the first to arrive at the stables; after receiving a soft chide from a cheerful gatekeeper, they were allowed to dismount and immerse themselves in their old school grounds.

At times like these, Dimitri tries to disconnect from everything. The halls were barely occupied by carpenters and faithful, working diligently to restore classrooms that were ravaged in the war. Soft incense and blooming flowers cause his mind to spin and start reminiscing the times when you could hear squabbles and gossip from cheerful students.

An image appears, Raphael and Ignatz sitting on a bench as one tries to sketch a cat while the other ravenously eats a large portion of meat. In a blink, he’s caught staring at Bernadetta trying to escape Felix. Hilda and Claude sleeping under the shade of a tree while an aghast Lorenz chides them.

His professor with an apple in her mouth as she rushes through the halls, trying to return lost items. His precious professor, always taking him away from training so they can share a warm cup of tea.

Edelgard and Hubert, standing in the Black Eagles’ classroom, plotting how to overthrow the church—

Dimitri stops reminiscing, sighing deeply from his nose. He tries to keep her image away, yet it struggles its way into his mind anyway. Edelgard, throwing the dagger at him as Areadbhar meets her chest. The scene replays over and over until a warm voice breaks through.

“Postpone the meeting for tomorrow. I need to lie down or else my feet will burst.” Byleth speaks in her aloof way, walking besides Seteth as they were traversing the small hall that connects the Officer’s Academy with the entry hall and dining room.

“Your Grace,” Seteth makes them stop.

“Seteth, it’s not up for discussion. I need to lie down.” Byleth fights back, annoyed by having to negotiate a break with her advisor. 

“Archbishop Byleth,” Seteth stresses his voice this time, gesturing with a scroll towards the patch of grass where Dimitri and his advisors stood. “I shall postpone our meeting with the Spiva family for tomorrow, yet I doubt you prefer to make His Majesty wait.” He smiles.

Byleth’s head spun so fast that Dimitri’s shoulders tensed. His smile was thin but soon grew wide when her face lit up, her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes taking all breath away. “Dimitri?” She calls skeptical while holding the ends of her white dress, walking hastily towards him. “Dimitri!” Her tiara shifts out of place as her head fell back in laughter, voice filled with glee. 

Dimitri met her half-way, arms extended until their hands met. “My beloved,” His call is out of breath but ever soft, “Oh, my love. I can finally have you in my arms again. I would go mad if I had to pass another minute without you.” Dulcet, precious. All clouds disperse in his mind to only host her beautiful image. With no hesitation, he brings her hands close to his lips, kissing them in reverence. 

Byleth wishes to ask why is he here, and yet his words and warm lips make her blush, staring at him completely starstruck. 

Sylvain and Felix had stayed behind, trying not to tease how the Savior King was still a young pining puppy. Ever hungry for Byleth’s attention and praise. Seteth clears his throat loudly, crossing his arms since a few faithful were staring at the scene with curious glances and cute giggles.

“Your Majesty, it’s an honor to have your presence—yet confusing.” Seteth’s glare is calm, for now. “Her Grace’s appointment with you is scheduled until Harpstring Moon.” Today was Saint Indech’s Day. 2nd of Lone Moon. “We were expecting you until Saint Macuil’s Day.”

“So it is,” Dimitri clears his throat and stands straight, never letting go of her hands. “Well, this is quite embarrassing. It seems I have mistaken the dates,” He feigns ignorance, yet Byleth’s mischievous eyes were enough to know that she saw right through him. Her smile became bigger. “My sincerest apologies. Perhaps we should make use of this situation and plan for this year’s donations. If there is an opening in the Archbishop’s schedule, of course.” 

Seteth’s eyes light up at that. Donations for the church during a recession? A full year plan? “Ah, I see. Why, that’s awfully kind of you, your Majesty.” He doesn’t waste time and quickly opens a small journal, “You have traveled from quite far to reach us, permit me to escort you into your chambers where a bath and meal may be displayed.” Once he found his pen, he began to reschedule other meetings. “The Archbishop has the next two hours available.”

Felix and Sylvain just stare at Seteth with arched eyebrows, Dimitri and Byleth did their best to not laugh at the sudden mood change. 

Between bathing and being more presentable, that would only leave Dimitri with thirty minutes at most. He would take them.

Saints, he just wants to kiss his wife.

* * *

The end of winter in Garreg Mach it’s quite different from Fhirdiad. Here, the air is already warm while flowers have started to sprout from the melting snow. Birds have started their courting period while hunters are coming back into town to sell the venison they obtained. 

In the tea gazebo, however, Dimitri feels he is stuck in a pleasant summer month. Byleth being the radiant warm sun that energizes his soul as they sit side by side. 

The small table covered by a white cloth, overwhelmed with treats and teapots brought many pleasant memories for him. To his shame, he couldn’t recall all the conversations they shared here when they were simply a student having a lighthearted moment with their mentor. All that was certain, it’s that he left feeling like a better man.

“My love, is it safe for you to conduct your duties here?” Byleth calls, sweet and unbothered as her feet are dipped into a small basin with cold water and lavender oil. Rex, the large Blaiddyd dog with brown and white fur was curled nearby, ears flicking at the nearby clank from passing soldiers.

Dimitri smiles, as much as he enjoyed his conversations in the past, nothing could surpass this moment. His heart skipped whenever Byleth called him by name, but whenever she whispers a pet name, he felt in cloud nine. “My advisors deem Garreg Mach a strategic point. After all, now I must oversee over three states” He sighs, tired but hopeful. His smile doesn’t go away as his hands grasp hers, planting kisses upon them whenever the opportunity arose. “Garreg Mach has an excellent mail system. I can take care of minor negotiations from here,” 

“Besides, there’s nothing more important right now than you.” Dimitri’s eye shifts to Byleth’s stomach “Us,” He corrects lovingly, his features softening at meeting with the small bump on her abdomen. His hand rests there hesitantly, but soon a smaller hand guides him to apply more pressure. Careful and gentle, he begins to soothe with circular motions.

Her thumb passes over a large scar on his hand, “I take your words fully, yet we must not be careless.”

“I agree, and it’s precisely why I wish to be here. Seteth has been mercilessly dragging you into meetings and disputes that could have been solved from the comfort of your bed.” He sighs, his voice goes low. “Sir Ingrid was tasked to assist you and yet it seems she takes Seteth’s side quite often.” He rests his free hand on his chest, “Here and now, I vow to you that I shall stand against them. I hereby declare it.”

“Dimitri,” Byleth openly laughs at her husband’s seriousness, cheeks turning pink quickly enough. “By the Saints, it almost seems that you’re declaring war against a general! and here I thought Rex would be the only Blaiddyd I had to worry about for growling at any person who attempts to speak with me.”

“Ah, is that so?” Dimitri plays along, his smile growing more boyish by the second. Byleth bringing him closer for a kiss made it difficult for his appearance to stay proper. “I was lucky Rex was getting bathed when I arrived, then.” They share a chaste kiss, soft and sweet. He sighs deeply from his nose, all surroundings fading effortlessly against her touch and scent. 

“You jester, you know Rex adores you.” Byleth hums while closing her eyes, sharing more kisses in between. The taste of mint and chamomile calmed her more than expected, though she was quite sure his secret taste played into the formula as well. “Not more than me, though…”

Dimitri felt too joyous to act properly any longer, without warning he deepens the kiss. Byleth reciprocates with the same passion, holding his face tenderly to enjoy this moment in peace. They part to recover air, staying close to bump foreheads and stare at each other, full of devotion and yearning.

“Have they kicked yet?” He innocently asks, Byleth immediately giggles and gestures a no. 

“Love, it’s too soon for that.” She faces their hands that still rest on her stomach. “They have granted me swollen feet, and nausea in the mornings, though.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I promise you that they don’t mean to cause such strife to their mother,” Dimitri stares at their hands too, “In their stead, and as their father, I promise to brew you lemon and ginger tea every morning.” 

Byleth’s lips curve, ready to laugh again.

“I will also clean and rub your feet at your command, my love.” He adds. 

She finally scoffs with an open smile, “You’re unbelievable, Dimitri...you really haven’t changed a bit.” His cloak engulfs her soon enough, hiding her from peeving eyes. “I can still recall crisply the night you went into Seteth’s office, demanding him to write an apology for his poor evaluation of my teaching capabilities.”

“Everyone had passed their midterm and the man dared to keep your professor level in rank C. I could not allow for your honor and intelligence to be slandered.” Dimitri feels no guilt, “My anger was mismanaged, I admit to so. Yet, he profusely refused to admit that you were the most hardworking, honest, and genuine professor this whole academy has ever had.”

“You’re exaggerating.” She warns.

“I would not lie in front of my beloved and our child.”

He was being too smooth and sweet, the pastries in the table appeared unappetizing compared to him. “Yet you kiss me passionately in front of our child, how caddish.”

His face heats up, there was a time he would feel unworthy of this happiness and mellow love; now, he felt nothing but gratitude and acceptance towards it. “ I won’t deny your statement.” His heart was on her palm now, in its rightful place. “I have missed you so dearly, my love...Fhirdiad is not home without you.”

Her head falls against his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat while enjoying his warmth. The fabric of his blue tunic was pleasant. “I missed you too...” Sudden exhaustion takes over, a change that has been more annoying than helpful. “I’m glad you’re here.” Dimitri’s presence is overbearing yet calming, it was hard not to feel safe in his hold. “No matter how many people I meet and share tea with, you’re still my perfect companion...I never feel lost with you.”

Dimitri kisses her forehead, overwhelmed with glee. “I feel the same way...You’re my guiding light, always keeping me away from a dark path. Thank you, my beloved. It’s thanks to you that I’m able to see towards the future with a smile now...” 

“See towards the future? Dimitri…” Her eyebrows furrow. 

“It’s true, my love. As crude as it sounds, without you...I would not be the man that I am today. I know words are not enough to show my full appreciation, yet I have pledged to endlessly try to repay your kindness and love. I vowed to it as a man, a king, and now...I do so as a father.” He holds her a little tighter. 

“Dimitri, please, you make it sound so ominous and forceful,” Byleth argues, not moving away. This brought memories of their time in the goddess tower, where they finally exchanged rings. “There’s nothing to repay. You make me so happy...without you, I would have not even lasted a year in Garreg Mach.” She tilts her head back.

“Byleth…” He stares at her.

“No more. That’s an order.” She challenges with a smile, enjoying how he smiled too.

“Hmm, is it an order from the Archbishop or the Queen of Fhirdiad?”

“From your wife.”

“Alas, I cannot protest to that.” He says, charmingly admitting defeat. 

At that moment, sunlight graces over them. His hair shines like gold, and like a crow, she’s slowly falling into the deep layers of his eye adorned with beautiful blond curtains. “Sir, I am already bearing your child. Does your greed know no bounds?” She jests, pulling him into another kiss that lasts more than recommended. His large cloak served well to hide their amorous meeting and the hunger behind every touch they offered. 

After a few minutes they part, Byleth doesn’t protest when she is lifted and set over his lap. His arms felt better than the coolness of the water. “King Blaiddyd, it would be quite improper for my advisor to find us like this,” Byleth mumbles tirelessly, her lips trailing on his strong jaw until her forehead met his chest. “Our time is almost over.”

“Do not believe I have failed to notice how you groggily drank tea, Lady Byleth.” He dismisses with a smile, “I believe my wife needs a few minutes to relax her eyes.”

“You’re worrying too much.” She says while being coddled, not attempting to fight back. “I demand you assist me by placing my shoes back on. I’m certain Seteth is waiting for me in his office.”

Dimitri reaches for his cup of tea and takes a drink.

They say there’s nothing more dangerous than someone with charm and confidence. Dimitri masters both right now.

“Can I really take a nap here?”

“I would be offended if you refuse.”

“Hmm, it would be rude to deny His Majesty’s request…” She muses, pretending to ponder. “Very well, half an hour more.”

“A full hour. My wife and child need their proper rest. If Seteth comes along, Rex will provide his support.”

Byleth chuckles and gives in, staying at ease. “Oh Dimitri, don’t say I did not warn you...You have never dealt with my advisor before...he’s ruthless.”

“I welcome the challenge.” He leaves his cup to retrieve hers instead, offering it next. “Now, I believe you should enjoy your tea before sleeping.” 

Her stubbornness finally gave away to his, accepting the cup graciously. They shared a simple silence as both lost themselves in their minds, even if their thoughts had them as a focal point. Byleth stifles a cute yawn before succumbing to sleep, leaving a content Dimitri behind.

Dimitri observes his wife, blinking only when it was necessary. He had heavily missed seeing her so at peace.

Garreg Mach’s bells began to sing yet again, forcing Dimitri to sigh since he knew Byleth would either be awakened by the chimes or by Seteth’s intrusion. None came to happen, his wife stayed at ease in his arms while the tea gazebo remained barren. 

Rex still laid under the table, unbothered. A few minutes probably passed, and Dimitri finally understood that Seteth had properly offered them a grace period.

Unknown to the royal couple, Seteth was being held hostage in his office by Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier.

* * *

Owls and hawks began to swarm Garreg Mach after a few days. The news of the Archbishop and the King being together brought many political endeavors for the couple. Much to the protest of Dimitri, it was common that he would only meet eyes with his wife during dinner and when it was time to retire into their shared bedroom. The king would be found in a foul mood constantly, hiding it with a proper smile. 

This issue wasn’t ignored by Dimitri’s advisors, yet they could do little against Seteth after their first attempt to keep him in check. 

“I told you it was a bad idea to tie him up to his chair,” Sylvain comments over tea.

“He left us no choice,” Felix added, biting on a spicy mint. “He refused to cooperate.”

On a positive note, Dedue and Ashe arrived to the monastery after leaving Castle Fhirdiad in the hands of Gustave and Hanneman; the senior knight could be entrusted with the safety of the capital, while Hanneman could continue aiding those in the School of Sorcery.

This brought much amusement to Sylvain, seeing the Blue Lions reunited once again. It was nostalgic, to say the least. 

This gave him an opening to corner the most industrious and stubborn of their members.

“Ingrid, you need to give them a break. We are all bound to duties yet that doesn’t mean it’s fair to put so much weight unto them alone.” Sylvain began to expose in the Knight’s chamber, sitting on the old tables near the furnace while sharing a mug of ale. Everyone huddled close for the night. “You should be picking our side instead of Seteth’s.”

“Do not bring Advisor Seteth into this,” Ingrid dismissed, biting on a meat bun. “It’s thanks to me that you and Felix didn’t spend a single night in the brig.”

“Hm, all that talk about chivalry and loyalty, only to favor Seteth instead of Her Majesty.” Felix taunts with a scoff, feeling satisfied when Ingrid takes the bait with a glare. “You do realize Byleth falling ill could not only compromise her life and the little boar’s, but also Fódlan's stability?”

“Don’t call Dimitri ll a little boar!” Sylvain berates. 

“Brazen as ever, I see.” Ingrid warns, cleaning her mouth next. “I follow my duties with pride, Felix. To keep The Archbishop in line with her tasks is my way of serving and protecting her. If this seems excruciating, I assure you that communities going into riot or families missing their supply boxes would bring more stress. Advisor Seteth understands this as well.”

“Must she revise every single request? Offer mass every morning? Bless each letter and gambit that leave these grounds?” Felix replies, soon enough snarling. “She’s with child.”

“Yes, those are her duties.” Ingrid doesn’t waver against Felix’s cold stare, “She’s not ill, Felix. Lady Byleth is more than capable to accomplish these tasks—if I may be honest, your approach to this situation is quite chauvinist and foolish. She’s with child, not incapacitated.”

“Hey, come on…” Annette intercepts this time, trying to ease both parties. “Nothing will be gained if we bicker with each other.”

“Annie is right.” Mercedes nods in agreement. “We should all find a way to support Byleth and Dimitri in their duties.”

“We can begin by not assaulting Lady Byleth’s advisor.” Ingrid chips in again. “Nor intercepting His Majesty’s mail.” She snarks.

“I will value that opinion once Seteth agrees to respect the royal family’s mealtimes!” Felix responds, standing up at the same time as Ingrid. 

“Everyone, please…” Ashe spoke this time.

Arguments went back and forth, ultimately ending with Ingrid dismissing the group and retrieving into her quarters for the night; leaving the rest of the Blue Lions back to where they started. 

The air felt tight. 

“So…” Sylvain crosses his arms over the table, gaining everyone’s attention. “Ingrid is out of the picture—any ideas?”

“Her Majesty requires proper sleep and full meals whenever her body demands it.” Dedue finally spoke, “Lady Byleth’s health is strongly connected to the child’s well-being.”

Felix snickers, “ and to the baby, yes.” He stays quiet when Dedue glares at him. 

“Dimitri’s hair will turn gray if he keeps missing key moments with our professor,” Mercedes smiles, “While I agree with Ingrid that we shouldn’t abduct or terrorize anyone...she never said anything against pit traps.” She notices Felix’s gaze lighting up, “Not literal pit traps,”

Felix crosses his arms.

“What do you have in mind, Mercie?” Annette leans in, the rest doing the same.

“Well…” Mercedes plays with the lace of her gloves. “We lured Ingrid tonight with food, Seteth has been in the infirmary for over an hour now thanks to Flayn faking a stomach ache.” Everyone nods. “We could all take turns luring Ingrid and Seteth away, trying not to jeopardize nothing too important of course.”

“Mercedes, you’re brilliant.” Sylvain sighs wishful, “Oh, my heart beats in passion for such intelligence and beauty—” 

“Be quiet.” Felix interrupts.

“If it’s about food, leave it to us.” Ashe motions to Dedue and him, pride swelling in his tone of voice. “Ingrid will be so busy cleaning plates, that she won’t have time to think!” He zealously adds but soon blushes, “Huh, that sounded better in my mind…”

Almost everyone snickers, while Dedue just blushes too before leaning towards Ashe, kissing his forehead. 

“We... can also make very nutrient meals for Her Majesty.” Ashe adds, his dimples deepening as he shyly smiles.

“Seteth will be too busy helping Mercie and I with school schedules for the kids.” Annette says, letting a hand rest on the table.

“It would be quite a shame if someone snuck into the library to rearrange it awfully,” Mercedes adds, “Displaying prurient _original_ short-novels at front.”

Sylvain smirks.

“Hmph, it seems the library will finally meet a blinding light and then go _boom.”_ Felix holds in a smile, letting his hand fall over Annette’s. 

“Shh!” Annette hushes with bright cheeks, Mercedes’ hand joins theirs. 

More ideas were thrown, everyone except Felix laughing when Dedue was the last one to join hands with them—the size difference was charming and reassuring. 

“They are counting on us. Advisor Seteth and Sir Ingrid have underestimated us.” Dedue notes.

“For the future of Fódlan!” Ashe roars.

“For the royal couple!” Annette follows. 

“For Dimitri ll of Fhirdiad!” Sylvain lifts their hands.

“Stop calling the baby like that!” Everyone else protests.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Byleth nor Dimitri cared to wonder about their child’s gender, or the possible crest they could bear. All that mattered was for their child to be greeted with all the love and support they could provide. Whispers around the continent would usually center in the future of the unborn child, devising theories if Fódlan would be blessed with a grand warrior or a magnificent tactician. 

For the royal couple, they just wished for their child to be alive. Both of them knew the risks that entailed for Byleth, her silent heart may bring complications that could steal her life and the baby’s in a glimpse. Dimitri feared that outcome the most, and frequently he would muse these dark thoughts in the night away from everyone. 

The dead would break in riots of laughter, slithering his faults and cursing his body for tainting Byleth with his spawn. For luring her into an early grave. 

However, whenever he returned to bed, he was greeted by his wife’s warm touch and encouraging words that everything would be well. 

The bells of Garreg Mach chime six times, fading quietly in the background against the thunder that accompanies today’s rain. Garland Moon was here, bird younglings could be heard between rooftops and trees.

Dimitri has fully adjusted to the chaotic schedule given by his advisors. He only describes it as chaotic for it had many rests in between, which the king appreciated fully. Being able to assist Byleth to bathe and dress up are privileges he would give to none.

He notes that Seteth and Ingrid do no longer appear from anywhere, their visits are kept short and the tasks they carry with are often urgent but never foul. On the occasion that Seteth has attempted to wake Byleth early, he is first stopped by Dedue—when the large man fails, Seteth is met with Dimitri.

Dimitri’s groggy and bothered expression is enough for Seteth’s stomach to churn. 

Rex’s low growls emanating near the door is the breaking point for Seteth to turn on his heel and come back at an appropriate hour.

Dimitri laughs softly at the memory while peeling an apple for Byleth, causing his wife to smile.

“What is it?” She asks, taking the apple when it was ready. Her happy mumbles as she chews make Dimitri’s cheeks warm up. 

“Nothing my love, just loose thoughts.”He trails off, “Pleasant thoughts.” He adds to not worry her. “Just one apple my love?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m only eating this out of gluttony.” Byleth rests fully on her chair, sighing pleasantly. “I think I will burst if I eat anything else…Dedue’s marinated pork chops and Ashe’s mushroom cream were so delicious.”

Dimitri rests against the table, letting his chin rest on a hand. He continues to observe her with full adore but eventually scans the empty plates between them. “We’re lucky they have decided to settle in Fhirdiad’s Duscurian district.” He gently smiles, yet it becomes bold when their gazes meet. “Or else, the Archbishop would forfeit her home visit to give priority towards fortifying relationships with Duscur.”

Her foot meets his leg, caressing him slowly. “I always admired how you quickly assess a theoretic battlefield. One of the best from my class, yes.” Byleth finishes the apple, letting the core rest on the table before cleaning her mouth. Her face began to feel hot, the light given by candlelight suits Dimitri’s sharp features well. _Too well._ “It’s what saved us from defeat in the first mock battle of The Blue Lions.”

Dimitri hums, accepting the praise and trying not to laugh at her honesty. “I believe it was a collective effort. Everyone was eager to impress you.”

“Including you?” She tests her luck.

“Especially _me_.” His lips curve further until he grins, “There was a reason why I refused for you to stay away from our celebration.”

Byleth laughs, letting her hands rest on her stomach. Pretending that would be enough to not wake up their child. “Dimitri, not in front of our baby.”

“Apologies,” He meant them but still kept his smile, standing from his chair to move towards his wife. “I hope this doesn’t color your view of me, little one…” A whisper as he caresses Byleth’s stomach, his hand being the only one there now. There was a set of soft _thumps_ against his palm, causing his breathing to hitch and look at Byleth dumbfounded.

“Byleth...did you feel that?” He asks incredulously and eagerly. “Please, tell me you felt that.”

She wasn’t cruel to tease him or point out that it was hard to miss their child kicking. After all, they live inside her— _they_ were shifting her organs around and made her back ache constantly. “Seems our baby is quite offended…” A jest met with a mischievous smile.

Their baby is alive, eager to interact with them.

Dimitri kneeled, letting his face meet against her stomach to feel the small set of kicks better. His hand now passed along her silhouette. He couldn’t believe fate would be so kind, allowing him to be present when his child would start showing signs of movement—he knows he is undeserving, but blessed he felt.

“Apologies, I should have asked you permission before coming closer,” Dimitri mutters as he tries to move away, Byleth luring him to stay in place by passing her fingers through his hair. They shared a mellow quietude until they both shed a couple of tears when they felt engulfed by happiness. 

“I love you,” Dimitri stood up, holding her face instead to plant kisses along her cheeks, thus cleaning her tears with his lips. He stares at her fondly while moving away, her hands cleaning his face. “You never cease to amaze me, I truly do not deserve the happiness that you bestow me with— _Saints_ , I just love you so much.” His voice became uneven.

Byleth weakly laughs, pinching his cheeks next, trying her best to make him smile too, or else she would break down into ugly sobs. “Oh, Dimitri...it’s unfair how you can still make my heart flutter at a moment’s notice. Please, don’t cry my love...”

“These are happy tears, my beloved.” He sniffs with a smile, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean her face before using it on himself. No longer wishing to worry his wife or feel her playful touches, “I haven’t felt this gleeful since the time you accepted my marriage proposal.”

Byleth softly gasps, pretending to be offended. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd! Are you telling me that our wedding day or our honeymoon wasn’t just as impactful for you?” 

“Darling, are you attempting to break me? Here I thought you always favor me.”He jests too, clearing his throat in between. 

The rain grew louder while they stayed pleasantly quiet. A few maidens came to clean their table, the scene hilarious in Byleth’s eyes for the mighty king of United Fódlan had to carry Rex to keep him calm. The bells chimed seven times, and the couple was finally ready to take their rest early tonight.

Much to the protest of Byleth.

“Dimitri, I’m not tired and I just ate. It’s not wise for me to sleep right now.” She negotiates between a yawn, coddling in his arms while Dimitri began to extinguish almost every candle in the room. She giggles when he opens the door for Rex to leave for the night, the mutt leaving with a perk tail. “Oh, you’re so frolicsome to poor Seteth…” She says while wrapping her arms on his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

“I’m just keeping the perimeters safe, my wife and child deserve a good night’s rest.” Dimitri acknowledges. “After all, we promised to attend the early mass tomorrow.”

“So stubborn…” She mumbles with a smile, “Is there anything I can offer that would grant me a few more hours of today?”

“I’m not easily persuaded,” He feigns ignorance, walking to the window seat instead for Byleth’s favorite blanket and book rest there. Her smile grew, “One more hour, no more.” 

“Two,” She insists, keeping her arms around him when he tried to move away. He gives her a look, “Three.”

“ _Byleth_ …” He chortles.

“Four.” She murmurs with a smile that could melt all the snow in Fhirdiad. 

“You’re quite lively today…” He notes, his voice rang low. They lean in to share a soft kiss, his hand resting on the crook of her neck to deepen the kiss eventually.

Byleth would enjoy one extra dessert tonight.

* * *

Horsebow Moon was here. The harvest of fall brought much merriment to the people for their tables were filled with grandiose food. Carnivals and small festivals illuminated the darkness of night, luring tired travelers with delicious scents and the safety of campfires.

It was Byleth’s birthday month. Being the Archbishop, Garreg Mach was ready to celebrate her birth and overall her existence—curiously, her baby was expected to finally greet the world too. You could hear speculations that perhaps the mother and child would share a birthday.

Paintings of The Archbishop sitting on a golden throne, little figurines of Byleth caressing her large belly, or little sets of spice racks with the form of the royal couple and their many children,were being sold around—much to the surprise of Dimitri. He would be a witness of these artifacts whenever people visited Garreg Mach to be blessed by the Archbishop. Byleth would end up hiding in her study to laugh openly at the cuteness, sometimes break down in tears of glee. 

Others, however, would whisper poisonous assumptions that perhaps the child would rob the world of the Enlightened One. Commonly, these whispers would be quelled with the help of the Knights of Seiros and by commoners, trying their best for such hideous wishes to not befall on the royal couple. 

Sadly, it was not safe or possible for Dimitri and Byleth to ignore such foul words for their child. There were nights where they would just embrace each other, silently praying that all of them would be able to greet each new dawn that Fódlan offers.

“Hmph, I wish they would speak so openly whenever they come to kiss my hands.” Byleth mouthed one time as she was resting on an armchair, following a pattern Mercedes had gifted her to knit small boots. Dimitri was drying her feet, staying quiet.

Rex was lying near them, flicking his tail whenever Byleth offered him a biscuit.

“They do say chickens enjoy rallying around their cock.” Byleth sneers, finishing a thread from the baby blue boots.

“Beloved!” Dimitri shrieks, staring at her incredulously. His face was turning bright red. He ended up laughing; it was a rarity for Byleth to disclose her mercenary mouth so openly these days. Byleth joins him soon enough, unable to resist Dimitri’s sweet and beautiful laugh.

After they calmed down, Dimitri assisted his wife to place on a pair of slippers. Soon enough they left their quarters, the bells of Garreg Mach began to sing. While traversing a hall, Dimitri took notice of the fifth bell but also of Byleth’s little displeased grunt.

“Are you well?” He asks, voice softening as he leans down to look at her better. His stomach stops feeling tight at meeting with her smile.

“Yes, I just think my feet didn’t rest enough.” She admits, her lips go flat. “Would you carry me? I really want to see the surprise our friends have for us...”

“Why, yes.” He beams, not even attempting to hide his glee. His favorite pastime was carrying her around—much to her protest. “Yes, yes.” He hums while picking her up, kissing her cheek a few times before they continue traversing the hall. The ninth bell announced itself. 

Byleth crosses her arms, blushing as Dimitri continues to hum a lullaby they wrote for their child. His smile was radiant. “You spoil me, love.”

“As your husband, it’s my duty. I can do no less for you.” He’s assertive, charmingly so. Feeling prideful that his abnormal strength, that caused so much strife when younger, was finally serving him positively. None could ever lift his wife, even if someone was capable of doing so, he wouldn’t allow it.

“Here we are,” He says when they finally arrive to a door, leaning down so Byleth could reach the handle for them. “Close your eyes, my love.” A sweet request that she gladly follows. 

Dimitri seriously feels in heaven right now. “Almost there, my beloved…” He coos, trying to keep his excitement in place at facing the nursery he had assisted to build with the help of Mercedes and Annette. After many broken tools and lots of cuts, it was done. 

He lets Byleth stand in the center of the room, “You may open your eyes now.”

Byleth did so, immediately bringing a hand to her mouth. “Oh my, this is…” All weariness in her eyes seemed to fade, the pain and weight on her back felt less troublesome. “Dimitri, this is beautiful…” Her eyes trace the white carpet in the room, following the bright blue curtains that made a nice contrast with the pastel colors of the furniture. The walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries made by Dedue and Mercedes. 

A few shelves had interactive books, donated by Sylvain and Annette. 

“Oh, look. It’s so small…” She sighs with a smile, walking towards the crib made of fine rosewood. It was well polished, she immediately noted that Felix had assisted building it, for his family’s shield was carved on a leg. Felix had found a way to be petty while still demonstrating how his family would always guard the Blaiddyd line. “Dimitri, Dimitri. Look, look!” She beckons between giggles, picking up different toys and plushies that were in the crib. 

Dimitri had a flat smile, trying to not crumble at Byleth’s adorable reaction. He faltered a breath when she began to play with the sunflower rattle Ashe had made.

Regardless of how hard she tried, tears eventually came as her hand passed on the crib’s mobile. Letting the small plushies spin around that gave off a soft tune,provided by a small musical box. The mobile had a fish, a boar, a lion, and a cutesy version of Sothis. 

“Beloved…” Dimitri unsurely calls, standing beside her with a worried expression—fearing that Byleth was displeased with the mobile. “Is something the matter? We can change anything that you don’t agree with.”

“No, no...I…” She sniffs, cleaning her face with Dimitri’s light cloak before smiling at him—easing both their minds. “I just never expected to feel this happy. For our friends to gift us something so wonderful...I feel so happy, my love.” She weakly laughs, motioning for them to share a hug as the mobile keeps spinning that soothing tune. “Our child will be spoiled rotten…”

Her free hand goes to touch her stomach. “ and yet, they seem to prefer to stay here.” She playfully chides her baby. “We are nine months in and they refuse to meet their parents who love them very much, our wonderful friends and loyal Rex.” She leans her head back to meet with Dimitri’s gaze. “My uterus can’t be better than this. Look,” She points at the inside of the crib “those covers look absolutely soft. That big snow lion with button eyes is precious. I’m a little envious.”

Dimitri snickers, kissing her forehead. He reaches for the plushy that had caught Byleth’s attention, offering it next. He didn’t fail to notice her soft blush and peppy smile as she poked the black buttons and followed the heavy seams of the lion. “I won’t speak for them, yet I do understand wishing to remain a little longer in the safety of your warmth.” He sighs wishful, “If I may be honest, I’m a little impatient to meet them...I know that’s a selfish thought.”

“The safety of my warmth, hm?” She grins, playing with the royal cape the lion had. “How would you know about my warmth, Mister Blaiddyd…”

Dimitri catches her implication. His cheeks, and neck flare-up. “By the goddess, beloved...” He murmurs shyly. Byleth follows up with riots of laughter, hearty and loud. It was absolutely bewitching and soothingly familiar now.

“You never relent, do you?” He laughs as well, trapping her fully in his arms. She doesn’t resist, letting her head fall against his chest to hear his strong heart. For a moment there is silence, she breaks it by bringing the lion to view.

“I really love this one…” Byleth murmurs.

“You...do?” Dimitri voices incredulous and happy. “Hm, I thought you would like more the small dragon Seteth crafted instead.” He gestures with an open palm inside the crib. “It’s well made and the seams are less obvious.”

“Oh, the dragon is lovely...but I like this fella better.” Byleth shakes the lion softly, enjoying how loose the short limbs were. “The amount of colorful threads showcases that whoever crafted it, had to start a new line quite frequently. Time and again, met with trial and error.” She giggles at following the lion’s pink thread that mimicked a mouth. “Look how happy it is…”

Dimitri’s throat feels dry.

“It reminds me of someone...” Byleth passes her thumb on the mismatched buttons, one being bigger than the other. The lion’s chest made a squeaky sound. “They are big and soft.” She finally lets the plush rest on the crib again, tucking it in. “Our baby will be safe with them around.”

Byleth turns to face Dimitri, bringing his right hand close to kiss it. Dimitri looks away before Byleth can catch his happy smile, “I was honestly tempted to snatch that lion...but I already have my lion right here.” She says determined, “My big, strong, incredible,—” Dimitri grew bashful with every word, “intelligent, handsome lion.”

“Beloved, enough. I’ll end up collapsing if you continue.” He begs softly when he felt confident enough to meet with her lovely eyes. He was spinning, utterly devoted and displayed at her mercy. He stole her hands to kiss them, not even fighting when Byleth brought him down to share a kiss.

Dimitri would terraform at her command, he could surely craft an extra lion for her.

Saints, he needs to phrase his words better.

  
  
  


* * *

Byleth had been suffering false alarms this past week. Any small discomfort would summon Manuela and endless rows of midwives to The Archbishop’s quarters— this was heavily protested by Byleth, yet she would give in at seeing Dimitri’s distraught face. 

Of course, one day a false alarm was true. To Dimitri’s dismay, Byleth had decided to give birth without his presence.

Midnight was barely announced by the bell towers. Twelve times they sang, welcoming the twelfth day of Horsebow Moon.

Dimitri sat in a hall, against the wall and resting on the floor. Not being able to tolerate the presence of his friends who had assisted him and Byleth during all this time. He was undeserving of their support.

 _Everything will be okay, my love._ Byleth had whispered with a smile, despite the excruciating pain her body was going through because of the contractions. She was the bravest and strongest person he has ever met. _You better prepare yourself, for my fist will meet your side the moment you come into the room._

Dimitri weakly smiles, cleaning his eyes with a sleeve. His eyepatch was tightly held in a hand. Not even then, did she hold back with her banters. Goddess, he loves her so much, and now there’s the possibility that he may lose her.

There was a beast inside him, howling mournfully and aggressively. He desires to ignore Byleth’s decision and storm into the room, be near her and offer his hand so she could crush every single bone this marred body had to offer—a tribute for all the pain he was forcing her to endure.

 _This is why you were forced to stay behind. Pathetic fool. Coward. Your pathetic face brings nothing but discomfort._ A voice sneered, _You have failed as a husband and as a FATHER already. Foolish, foolish little man._

 _You failed to protect Jeralt, and now you fail to protect his daughter._ Another voice whispers, _Your spawn will be stillborn, your disgusting blood cannot create life. You only destroy and take. Disgusting,disgusting,disgusting_ —

A set of barks bursts Dimitri out his thoughts and the voices from the dead. Dimitri stands up quickly, alarmed and slightly shaken up. It takes a few minutes for his breathing to calm down, cleaning his wet face on the process. Rex just sat in front of him, staring at him indifferently with an open snout.

Rex barks again before coming closer to Dimitri, rubbing his body along Dimitri’s legs. The king gives in, leaning down to pet the mutt across the back.

“Hey boy, have you come for me?”He speaks weakly, clearing his throat soon enough with a smile. He puts the eyepatch back on. “Thank you...you’re truly a good guardian.”

Rex left his touch, rushing towards the end of the hall where two shadows were forming. Dimitri’s back tenses at this yet all negatives emotions dissipate at meeting with Dedue’s and Flayn’s presence.

“Your Majesty!” Flayn calls with a smile, running towards him. “Your Majesty! You must come over, quick! The baby is finally here!” Before Dimitri could properly react, she stole his hand and forced him to run with her. Heading quickly to The Archbishop’s room. “Byleth is waiting for you!”

“Do not scream at His Majesty.” Dedue chides before grabbing Flayn, forcing her to let go of Dimitri’s hand with a pout. His eyes meet with Dimitri’s awe gaze, he smiles at that. “...Your wife is waiting for you, friend.”

“My wife...my baby…friend.” Dimitri can barely mouth before nodding, offering a short bow to both. He felt overwhelmed and the floor felt none-existent. “Y—Yes, thank you. _Thank you_ …”

Dedue shook his head softly, observing as Dimitri ran away with the company of Rex. That man is still quite rash. He looks down, noticing that Flayn had stayed against him despite he had already let go of her. “You’re free to move.”

“It’s none of your business where I decide to rest,” Flayn protests with a blush.

* * *

Before Dimitri could cross the door to meet with his wife and child, he was intercepted by a few midwives outside the door. Time felt copacetic as his clothes were discarded and he was given clean underclothes and a robe. He understood these procedures were necessary to guarantee the safety of his loved ones, but by the third time he was washing his hands, he felt ready to storm into the room.

Felix’s soft snorts at the end of the hall only made his blood boil, mostly due to embarrassment.

After what felt like an eternity, he was allowed inside the room. There, time seemed to stop and all his surroundings became dim except for one single spot: the bed. The world appeared to spin and everything was colored in a soft yellow hue.

Byleth was resting on the bed, her soft teal hair caught in a beautiful side ponytail that rested over her left breast. She was staring tenderly at the little bundle in her arms, offering the most gracious smile he has ever witnessed. Her eyes were puffed and new wrinkles were now present, the imminent struggle still caught in her features—she was stunning. 

Midwives moved around the room, carrying small baskets with bloody covers and towels; a few were adjusting clean blankets over Byleth’s legs. Manuela was finishing her notes of the whole process near a table full of basins, dry herbs, and faith tomes. 

Dimitri ignored all that, he could only stare at the light of his world. The two most important people in his life. She finally notices him, his heart feeling ready to simply run towards her hand when her smile manages to become even more beautiful. 

“My beloved...you’re finally here…” She weakly speaks, her merriment was still obvious. “Come here, you must greet our little prince. Tardiness does not make a good impression.”

Prince. She had gifted them a sweet little boy. They were both alive and she has greeted him with a banter. Dimitri was unable to not hastily walk forward, standing beside them hesitantly. It takes a few moments for him to accept the spot in the bed that Byleth offered, hovering over them. He was still in shock—he was sure that at any moment, it would be revealed to him that this was just a pleasant dream and he would soon wake up in a dark alley ravished by the war, still suffering from a fever while starving for proper food and revenge. 

“Saints, thank you...thank you.” His throat feels hot yet his eye refuses to stop stinging. “Byleth...My beloved,” He whispers while kissing her head, sniffing slightly. Trying to not overwhelm her with his burdens—with the weight of his realization that indeed this was a reality where he still had the love of his life, a timeline where they could greet their healthy son. 

“Look at him, Dimitri…” She moved aside the blanket that protected thin blond trails, allowing for both of them to greet the sight of their son breastfeeding. Byleth doesn’t protest when Dimitri brings them closer to him, his warmth was needed and so heavily missed. “He has your hair…” Tears finally trail along her cheeks as well, finding comfort that they could cry together now. 

Pass this exhaustion, Byleth could only feel contentment and gratitude. Deep inside and in a more spiteful attitude, she couldn’t wait for all of Fódlan to know that their son had been born with a thunderous roar and a strong heartbeat. For all of Fódlan to know that she’s capable of creating someone so innocent and beautiful.

“I hope he doesn’t have a good memory, I cursed a lot while he was tearing up my insides…” She bluntly mumbles, letting her ear enjoy the sound of Dimitri’s weak laugh rumbling in his chest.

Dimitri finally felt at ease and less sensitive, “I’m certain he’s only concentrating on feeding right now.”He still spoke a little breathless, “He’s quite the fervent eater, just like his magnificent and beautiful mother.”

He grabs her hand, kissing where the ring shines. “Thank you, my beloved...I believe I will never find the right words to describe how grateful I am. Nothing will ever be enough to repay you for all this joy...”

“That’s alright, I have always valued actions more than words.” She jests one last time before closing her eyes, “and I can certainly say, that you have repaid all your dues.”

Dimitri smiles, guiding her hand back to their son. He keeps his hand there, holding it softly. 

“However, if you feel unsatisfied with that answer then promise me you will learn to relax and not worry for me so much.” She huffs. “No, not a promise. This is an order.”

Dimitri stares at their son, finding charming how his skin was pinkish while a few white spots rested in some areas of his head. “Is this an order from the Archbishop or the Queen of Fhirdiad?” 

“From the woman who adores you,”

Alas, he cannot refuse her. “Ever benevolent, my love…” He praises in a faint whisper and closes it off with a kiss upon her forehead. 

The bells of Garreg Mach didn’t sing for the rest of the night, allowing for the new parents to rest with the notion that dawn could appear at any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
